Daxter Hagai
Daxter, is the secondary protagonist, and sits on the right side of Jak's shoulder throughout the game (except for when he's Dark Daxx, or, when he's in "Go For Help Boy!" He adopted by Samos Hagai - The green-eco Sage, he's adopted sister is Keira Hagai. He is an ottsel (otter-weisel), although due to a gene rejected system, these "otter-weisels," have orange fur. He is the long-time best friend of Jak. Jak is an elf-human, not an ottsel, although, when he was injected with dark-eco, by Baron Praxis at the end of Daxter (game), and at the beginning of Jak II, he should've had a serious dark-eco effect, but instead as a dark-warrior, which was failed. Daxter has been dosed AGAIN, with dark-eco, except this time, he didn't turn into a short-green-hairy dude (like Daxter said he did'nt ''want to be in TPL), he turned into this eight-foot spikey, dark orange, hairy, mean, hulk-like featured monster. Daxter is portrayed by Max Casella. He has blue eyes, with orange fur. He is voiced by Rich McGonagle as dark-daxx. History Early Life Pre-Precursor Legacy Not much is known about Daxter's life before the first game, except that he was an orphan, was an elf-human, like Jak. Precursor Legacy In the beginning of ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak and Daxter are making their way to Misty Island, the one place Samos told them not to go to.There, Daxter falls into a pool of Dark Eco. When he emerges, he sees that he has paws and a tail. He was turned into an ottsel. Jak and Daxter are then informed that the only person who has a chance at changing Daxter back is Gol Acheron by Samos. They then embark on a quest to the north to find this missing sage. Once they arrive, they find out that Gol and his sister Maia have been corrupted by Dark Eco. As they fight the villains, they see the rare Light Eco, which Daxter thinks may change him back. However, he decides to allow Jak to save the world instead of trying to use it to return him to his normal form but says "do it quickly before I change my mind". Daxter Story In the beginning of Daxter, while inside a bar, Daxter was seen bragging to the patrons about his "adventures", leaving very little impression on his audience, except for an old man named Osmo, head of the Kridder Ridder extermination company, who saw Daxter's potential and offered him a job as a metal bug exterminator. Daxter was at first uncertain, either because he did not necessarily want the job, or because he was in the midst of a two-year-long mission to find his imprisoned companion. However Osmo managed to persuade him into the job. He then completed various bug-exterminating jobs throughout limited parts of the city while also trying to find Jak and free him from imprisonment, all the while continuously thwarting the plans of the evil Kaeden. After a successful job at the Westside Hotel, Daxter meets Taryn at the construction site and she gives him a spray pack. After completing a few more jobs (including an encounter with a hive queen), Daxter sees Jak in a prison zoomer. He attempts to rescue Jak, but the prison zoomer leads him straight into a group of Krimzon Guards. Luckily, Ximon, Osmo's son, rescues Daxter and explains that there is "something brewing" at a tanker in the Port. Witnessing this conversation was Kaeden, the man who had been trying to shut down every Extermination Company in Haven City so the Metal Heads and Metal Bugs could get into the city under the command of Metal Kor, the Metal Head leader. After cleaning up the tanker, Daxter meets Tik, who becomes a sort of sidekick to him. Towards the end of the game Daxter is helped by Ximon to locate Jak and free him, thus starting the events of Jak II. The Lost Frontier Story It's been about five years before Daxter, teamed up with Jak, on their many adventures. Taking place after the events of Jak X: Combat Racing. Daxter went to the brink with Jak to help escort Keira in her quest of becoming a sage in order to find the source of the eco drought and restore the nature balance. At one point early on, he is doused with Dark Eco, causing him to turn into an eight-foot monster with enhanced melee attacks. Some fans believe this doesn't make sense, because Daxter had already been touched by Dark Eco. He says in Jak 3, "Look at me, Jak; I'm short, I'm hairy, and I itch in strange places. I couldn't do worse." However it could be just the same case as Jak, in that he is unaffected by small amounts of Dark Eco but in contact with large quantities (as in his cases of transformation he was dumped with altered Dark Eco) he is turned into a Dark creature. His powers include throwing Dark Eco bolts, a ground smash, and a frenzy attack where he spins like a tornado. The Answer to the "Dark-Dax," Theory The simple answer to that question is, the second dose of dark-eco, is since Tym, a dark eco sage was helping with the Dark Warrior program that he had altered the chemicals within the dark eco thus causing this new form. Note: dark-daxter is technically a Precursor ottsel transformed by Dark Eco, technically making him a Dark Maker. Daxter's dark self goes against the theory that the Dark Makers are Precursor Ottsels in robotic suits because Dark Daxter is at least as tall as Jak, if not taller, and taller and bulkier than the Dark Makers in Jak 3, which means he couldn't fit in a robot suit. Biography Personality Daxter is a cowardly little half Otter and weasel, who always stays behind Jak's back, always refusing danger. Although, sometimes, Daxter will put on a heroic attitude, even in front of Jak (which he usually ''never ''does). However in Daxter, he was courageous enough to take on the Metalheads, For the most part, Daxter is never serious and goofs around. He always takes the attention, even when he was the one saying NOT to do something. Although during the events of The Lost Frontier, Daxter turns on, this, mean lean fighting machine, called dark-dax. Then, he doesn't wan't to stop fighting, as in he says "Awww, not fair, i'm not done playin' yet!" Once you finish the first d-dax level. Though this only happens when he comes into contact with a large douse of Dark Eco. Appearance It has been a running gag, since the first Jak and Daxter game, Daxter has been an ottsel, since he fell in a dark-eco pool. He used to complain about not having pants, although the Precursors gave him his wish and gave him "a snazzy pair of those pants!" - Daxter (at the end of Jak 3). An Mustelidae Mustelidae is an otter-weasel. Ott=Otter Sel=Weasel. Although due to a genetic-rejection, his fur, turns orange, instead of brown, or tan, or striped. Although, Daxter does have stripes on his wrists, and in some games, his tail. Abilities On the way out of the Danger Course, Daxter fell in a sewage gate, without Jak hearing. Daxter was looking around corners, nervously, half-heartedly, yet, hopfuley. Daxter was shouting for Jak, but just then, a huge pool of Dark Eco poored on him (once again). He then turned into an eight foot, orange-purple, spiky, hairy dangerous monster. He can throw dark-eco energy bolts, spin around in a frenzy, ground 'n' pound, and he can pick up his enemies. Although Dark Daxter cannot jump, he is fast. Gadgets Daxter can fix repairs, on your vehicle during dog-fights. When a wing, tail-guard, or the heading cone gets damaged, Daxter will get out, go onto the missing repair, and repair it with 3 repair-patches, although, you can buy more. Although if you do to much swerving, or too much loopdy loops, or if you get shot again, Daxter will fall off, and fail the job. Notes "Daxter shouldn't have had any reaction to the second dose of dark-eco. Because in the first game, he already got touched by the dark-eco..." - critics and fans. But the simple answer to that is much like Jak, a second dose of Dark Eco energy effected Daxter in the same way as Jak did due to the alterations in the eco by the Dark Eco sage Tym in order to create the Dark Eco Warriors for Skyheed. Trivia *In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (another game by Naughty Dog), Nathan Drake's swimsuit reads "ottsel" and has an emblem of Daxter. *This also appears in Drake's wetsuit costume in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Video Category:Characters